


High Stakes

by TashaVick87



Series: Two of a Kind [3]
Category: Succession (TV 2018)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, I giggled all the way through this, Lots of candy, fun for the whole family, lol seriously tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29497608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashaVick87/pseuds/TashaVick87
Summary: ''You have got to be kidding me man?'', Jonathan stares at him as they wait at a stop light, an overzealous Molly right next to him in the front seat, her favorite place to people-watch.''I really wish I fucking was, come on, Gerr, not voice mail again.''''Why wouldn't you tell her she had pot brownies lying around?'', Jonathan continues.''Because I had no idea they even brought them until after Gerri went to sleep and Tabitha remembered! There was so much of the other stuff and they make it all the time. They just left it, and I meant to tell Gerri today, I had no idea she would dive head-first into the whole thing, she never has breakfast! Fuck my life, I’m a fucking goner.''
Relationships: Gerri Kellman/Roman "Romulus" Roy, tabitha/oc
Series: Two of a Kind [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110701
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	High Stakes

**Author's Note:**

> This one was inspired by my incorrect quote on Tumblr about Gerri getting high. I kept mulling it over for days until today I just decided to shut up, and sit down and write it :D  
> Let me know what you thought, writing comedic stuff like this is different from most of the stuff I usually focus on.  
> This the third part of the Two of a Kind collection so you should probably read the other two before this one if you haven't already, otherwise the setup won't make much sense.

''If you Bop it any harder than that, the whole thing is gonna fall apart, Roman'', Jessie tells him, leaning back onto Tabitha's lap.

He ignores her, tongue out in deep concentration and Gerri smirks at the childlike glee he exhibited when Tabitha and Jessie appeared with a box of games and an assortment of candy and cakes, proclaiming the entire Sunday as ''cheer up the Kellman-Roys day''.

Their visit to Chicago had drained them, both emotionally, and somehow also physically, and after a brief Facetime session wherein Jessie swore to ''teach the cheeky rude offspring a thing or two'' - her British accent sharper than ever - her and Tabitha had conspired as to how they could brighten their moods. The following weekend, they were at their door with bells on.

A smorgasbord of games like Bop it, Buckaroo, Monopoly and Twister was brought over to their penthouse, along with what felt like half of Willy Wonka's chocolate factory, courtesy of Jessie's baking skills.

''Rome, go slow, for Molly's sake, you're only riling her up before bedtime, you know she'll keep wanting to get in bed with us if you keep this up.''

He starts to object but then remembers the last time the little Tasmanian devil tried to cock-block him. She'd succeeded, spent the entire night cuddled with Gerri, with him exiled to the cold ranges of Siberia, the furthest corner of the bed.

They made up easily, the next morning, as Molly woke him up by jumping on top of him and kissing him incessantly for what felt like hours, with Gerri giggling all the way through his efforts to stop her, his own laughter inevitably joining Gerri's.

''Okay, okay, I'm done. I'm fucking king of all of these anyway.''

''Uh-huh, I don’t think you're king of Monopoly, Gerri reigns supreme there, pal.'', Tabitha says, Gerri nodding smugly next to her, hiding a smirk.

She reaches out to wipe a bit of chocolate off the corner of Roman's lips, leans in to kiss it off when she isn't able to get it with her fingers, the taste of dark cocoa bean exploding deliciously on her palate.

''Okay, you kids behave now. I am going to start on my skincare and head to bed.'', she proclaims, getting up, Roman pulling her back down and onto his lap.

''Come on, wife. You can't leave just now, it was just getting good. Besides, we need more than two people to play Twister, a twosome is just boring, and you know Jessie can't play, that big fat baby bump is getting in the way.''

''Hey, my baby bump is gorgeous, you twat! But, yes, you are correct in assuming that I would never subject it to Twister of all things. I'll call the colors.'', she finishes, as she takes a bite of a turquoise cake pop.

''Oh, okay. So you want me to stay and play Twister until the wee hours of the morning and then, what, you'll explain to Nan Pierce why I've come in for our big meeting with dark circles around my eyes no amount of Dior foundation can possibly cover?''

Nan had finally come around and approached Waystar with an offer of a 50/50 merger. Historically, it was unheard of, and something Gerri would usually be very apprehensive about, but the very notion that she may inject some integrity into what their ATN channels were putting out seemed like too big of a deal to miss out on, even if said integrity would be of the preachy, Pierce kind.

Also, her workload would lessen slightly, she hopes, with another CEO to share it, and maybe she and Roman would get more than one morning a week they can sleep in. He doesn't say it, but he is equally exhausted, and she notices.

The final meeting regarding the PGM/Waystar union is scheduled for the next day, the speediest corporate merger Gerri has ever heard of, and much as she tries to bask in the feel of a laid back evening with Roman and the girls, Molly tucked into her side occasionally barking excitedly at Roman's antics, she can’t seem to let go and enjoy it fully.

''Gerri, it's gonna go great, don’t worry.'', Tabitha says, a hundred watt smile on her face, moving to hug her.

Gerri accepts and returns the hug, each day getting more and more used to the affection being given to her, something now in abundance but previously very much lacking from her life.

''Okay, you guys feel free to keep having fun and stuffing your faces without me. Rome, I know you want to come with bright and early, but there is no need. I only have to get up at six because Karolina needs to run some figures by me, and we need to pre-approve the press list for the announcement – fingers crossed. So, you can set your alarm to eight, be up with plenty of time to get to the meeting on time.''

She feels she's lost him as he nods absentmindedly, his eyes focusing on her lips, and he kisses her, soon deepening the connection.

‘‘Whoa there, cowboy, we have company, and I am tired.'', she laughs as she pulls away, but then presses another light peck on his lips.

He lets her up begrudgingly, settling back on the floor in front of the coffee table to peruse the selection.

''Molly, bedtime.'', she says, voice barely above a whisper, and Tabitha and Jessie watch in awe as the dog immediately jumps off the couch and walks away to her crate, where - they can only assume - she will even proceed to tuck herself in.

''Damn, Gerri, that’s impressive. Though to be fair, if you ordered me to do anything in those mellow tones, I'd do it no questions asked, too'', Tabitha says, Jessie nodding along.

''Hey, you bitches need to shut your mouths before my own wife realizes she has waaay better options than a washed up has-been fuckboy'', Roman says around a mouthful of rum-cake, and Gerri sniggers, shaking her head.

''I think you're safe, honey, I would never exchange you, no matter how many gorgeous women throw themselves at my feet.'', she smiles and dips her finger in the frosting of a nearby red velvet cupcake, deciding to take it with her as a bedtime snack.

She says her goodbyes, leaving behind an overexcited trio hopped up on toys and glucose.

She bites into her treat and sighs in delight as she walks to the bedroom, her mind once again on Nan Pierce and her shrewd gaze. Fingers crossed indeed.

* * *

He doesn’t know how he manages it, but he wakes the next day having only snoozed his alarm once, and by 8:40, Jonathan is downstairs, ready to pick him up.

''I’m on my way down, you want a cookie?'', he asks his driver, already going through what was left of their shindig, laid out on the kitchen counter.

''Sure thing, thanks.''

''Alright man, be there in a minute.'', he says as he hangs up and bags three big chocolate chip macadamia nut cookies.

''Molly, leash, let's go!''

For once, Molly is highly cooperative and stands next to him obediently, ready to go, most probably simply excited to see Gerri.

Just as he is about to leave, something stops him. He turns back and walks into the kitchen, trying to deduce what it is that alarmed him.

He looks at the state of the place, a veritable feast for the eyes and taste buds alike. Jessie really went all out when she baked, and they all always got to reap the fruits of her labor. So what was it that-

He drops the bag of cookies in shock as he realizes what it is.

''No, no, no, no...fuck fuck fuck'', he mutters, grabbing his phone and Molly's lead, sprinting out the door, Jonathan's cookies forgotten on the floor.

* * *

''You have got to be kidding me man?'', Jonathan stares at him as they wait at a stop light, an overzealous Molly right next to him in the front seat, her favorite place to people-watch.

''I really wish I fucking was, come on, Gerr, not voice mail again.'' 

''Why wouldn't you tell her she had pot brownies lying around?'', Jonathan continues.

''Because I had no idea they even brought them until after Gerri went to sleep and Tabitha remembered, there was so much of the other stuff and they make it all the time. They just left it, and I meant to tell Gerri today, I had no idea she would dive head-first into the whole thing, she never has breakfast! Fuck my life, I’m a fucking goner.''

''Maybe try Karolina?'', Jonathan suggests, and Roman nods, fingers already flying across his screen.

When she answers, Roman sends a silent thanks to the universe for letting at least something go right.

''Karolina, where is she, she's not answering my calls?''

''Um, I think she dropped her phone, it maybe went a little loopy after that, why what's up?'

''Look, I am about five minutes out, is Nan there yet?''

''Not yet. Roman, what's happening?''

He thumps his head against the car window.

''Last night, Tabitha brought over some cakes and cake pops and cupcakes and muffins and um...she also brought some special brownies.''

The silence on the other end tells him the amount of shock she is in, but he cannot have her freeze right now.

''This morning I woke up to see half of the weed brownie batch gone, which means she brought some to the office, or worse, she ate all of it. Do you want her AND Puff the Magic Dragon to meet Cruella de Pierce on the very day of finalization of this thing? Just get her to her office, I'll be right there.''

* * *

He jogs to their floor, the elevators all too crowded and slow for his liking, Molly left in Jonathan's care. As he sprints into Gerri's office, he spots Karolina there,too, Gerri's confused and still seemingly composed though reddish eyes making him hope fervently she still hadn't had any, that she simply hadn't had enough sleep.

''Karolina?'', he asks, and she shakes her head, meaning she was too scared to tell Gerri what happened.

''Rome, what's going on?'', Gerri asks, and he sees her jaw go rigid, can only imagine the riot act he'll be read afterwards.

''Before I tell you anything...did you have any of Jessie's brownies this morning?''

She makes a grimace, as if to point out the weirdness of the question, but indulges him.

''I left some of them in the lounge and had one. One and a half really, about twenty minutes ago.''

He swallows, feels his throat close off in fear, Karolina's pinched expression another thing setting him on edge.

''See the thing is...we can't let you meet with Nan. Not right now. It's gonna kick in soon.''

Gerri tilts her head, eyebrows knitting dangerously together.

''What’s going to kick in?'', she asks, voice rising in pitch. ''Rome, what's going to kick in?''

He sits down, letting her do the math, but then, he sees it happen, her eyes lose focus, and the sativa hits her system with a snap, just as the realization of what he is trying to tell her does.

Those two things, in combination with a very smiley Nan Pierce letting herself into Gerri's office create the hell trifecta he was really hoping to avoid.

* * *

''Nan! How good to see you!'' Roman jumps up before Gerri can react, Karolina moving close to her, keeping her in place. From the corner of his eye he can see Gerri trying to process Nan's appearance , but is also strangely interested in her own hands, turning them this way and that, a slight smile starting to take charge of her face and his gut twists.

''Really, Romulus? A Roy glad to encounter a Pierce, never thought I'd see the day.''

He grins in what he hopes comes off as a good-natured way, clasping her hand in his.

''Kellman, not Roy, remember? And besides, we are almost family, aren't we, Nan? This is your home turf. Why be stand-offish? Now, I was wondering if maybe I could show you around before we get down to business, a grand tour of the mother ship if you will?''

''Rome, come on, let me say hi!'', he hears Gerri squeal out from behind him, comically escaping Karolina's hold, slightly unsteady on her feet, smoothing out her skirt a little too slowly for anyone's liking.

Nan arches an eyebrow, an almost knowing smirk on her face.

''Gerri, you look...I want to say radiant but I don't think that's the right word?'', she says, and Gerri smiles at her, eyes completely red now, glassy and unfocused.

''I am happy we are finally completing the negotiations. But right now, I have a different question.'', Gerri says in shushed tones, leaning into Nan conspiratorially.

''Don’t you think Shakespeare was a real prick?''

Roman has given up at this point, knowing he was witnessing a car crash in slow-mo. _Literal_ slow-mo because as hyper she seems to be from the sativa, the indica in the mix is mellowing her, and if it wasn't as scary - thinking what the blowback for him will be afterwards - he would sit back and enjoy the show. As is, he and Karolina can only stay back and try and jump in if and when they see an opening to detour it.

''Oh, well, that's surely a bold statement?'', Nan prods a once again distracted Gerri whose focus has already shifted and is now on trying to inspect Nan's pores very intimately.

''Shall we take our seats? I have all the paperwork that needs to be signed right here.'', Karolina interrupts and Gerri thankfully turns to the sound of her voice, seemingly very surprised to see her there.''

''Karolina! Hey!''

Oh god, this is getting worse.

* * *

Fifteen grueling minutes later, Nan stands up, having miraculously signed all the necessary paperwork.

She grasps Roman's hand, completely unbothered by Gerri hanging off her other arm, her completely spaced out mind making it seem very okay to cuddle closer into the woman. He is already wording his own epitaph in his mind, he'll have to make sure his assistant gets it before Gerri gets her hands on him.

''Oh and a word of advice, Roman?'', Nan says as she gently pries Gerri's hands away from her arm, handing her over to Roman. ''Ease up on the pot-to-brownie mix ratio. I don't know how much she's had, but from the look and taste of the ones in your lounge, she's lucky she' still standing and not streaking through Times Square.''

She smirks, and he notes the redness in her own eyes, the pot only just reaching her system, too.

''Jesus fuck.''

''I mean, in her condition right now, she probably thinks she can do that, too. Now, I will leave you to it, looks like her crash is gonna be a loud one, and I myself would like to enjoy my unexpected Monday morning high.''

The three of them watch her leave, his and Karolina's jaws firmly on the floor, Gerri turning to lay down on the couch, unphased by any of it.

''Do you guys wanna go get Burger King?''

He lets out a laugh so loud Karolina startles but soon, both of them and Gerri are almost rolling on the floor laughing, the sheer relief that washes over him making him feel as though he ate seven of the fucking brownies himself.

* * *

''You're so lucky I'm way too hungry to be angry at you right now.'', she says around a mouthful of Whopper, some of the mayo dripping onto the leather of the car seat, Molly taking care of it in a nano-second.

The brownie wore off rather quickly as far as the incoherence and the giggles were concerned, but the munchies were a bitch, manifesting in a snappish, almost violent Gerri.

When she pinched his side hard as they were waiting for their order, he really knew he couldn't let her get high again, accidentally or otherwise.

''I'm sorry, Gerri, I told you I didn't know!'', he mutters for the fifteenth time, but she's not listening, her second portion of fries going the way of the first faster than he could blink.

She finishes her food, somehow managing to look dainty as she does, dabbing a napkin against her lips, not bothering to reapply her lipstick, already yearning for sleep.

''It was fun. I mean, I wouldn't do it again, but...all things considered, I kind of liked it.''

He arches an eyebrow.

''Don't get too comfortable though, you are still this close to getting your ass handed to you.''

''It was Tabitha and Jessie!'', he protests, but she merely blinks slowly, her ice-blue eyes now clearer, the redness gone, the sated hunger calming the choppy waters.

''Let's leave it, we'll be having this conversation forever, if we keep this up.''

''Does that mean you forgive me?''

She purses her lips in thought, already smirking.

''If you get me footage of the lounge during which secret dope fiend Nan Pierce stuffed her face with pot brownies, I might consider it.''

''Done. It'll be our favorite home video.''

He leans over to kiss her and she responds eagerly, moans into his mouth. She thinks maybe the tail end of the high is beginning to cause a different craving altogether.


End file.
